In the pipeline industry today, it is common to wrap tape about pipe for protection. For example, an electrically insulating tape layer can insulate the pipeline from the ground. A relatively thick and resilient tape layer can act as a rock shield to reduce the opportunity for damage to the pipeline in service.
The desire to wrap the pipe with tape in a consistent and inexpensive manner has led to the development of a tape applying machine. This machine wraps tape around the outer surface of the pipe as the pipe is moved through the machine to apply the tape in a spiral manner. Several layers of the tape, or layers of different tape can be simultaneously applied by this machine.
In one particular machine for wrapping pipe, an annular member is rotated while the pipe passes therethrough. Tape roll supporting spindles are mounted on the annular member or wrapping sprocket which supports the tape roll. The spindle extends from the wrapping sprocket at a small angle from the axis of rotation of the wrapping sprocket. In a normal operation, the wrapping sprocket will rotate at 40 revolutions per minute (rpm) with each spindle holding a roll of tape which can weigh up to 165 pounds. Two, four, six or even eight rolls of tape can be supported on the wrapping sprocket by individual spindles mounted thereon.
As the wrapping sprocket rotates, centrifugal force is applied to the tape spindles. This force has been found to be sufficient to bend the spindles outwardly and cause misalignment of the tape wrapping. Therefore, a need exists to provide an apparatus to resist these forces and maintain the spindles and tape rolls in a fixed relationship relative to the pipe to allow consistent and uniform wrapping.